Dr. Genocide (Menace)
Dr. Genocide was the most intellectual mind in the history of war. Though not having a commanders rank He could successfully hold off nearly every faction that entered his base. Orgins Very Little is known about his orgins but, he is mostly known for his creations. How his creations were intigrated into the games Dr. Genocide hates taking credit for his inventions. So he decided to brain wash notable scientist such as Albert Einstein, Nikola Tesla, Dr. Wong Hu Chan, Doctor James de Groot, and Ignatious Mobious. He has an ability to chronos dimension shift anyone he chooses and download the knowledge directly into their consciousness. Most notably he created the Tacticus and sent it eons back to an ancient space faring civilization. Thus this ties in with the story. He complained though of the tacticus not being able to store all of his knowledge, so he deciede on creating a new version of the Tacticus. This new tacticus could hold infinite information some information that would even tell his most amazing secrets. His product was made into the Augustus, which would then be put into the virtiually unstoppable Aver, it would be used as his main proccesing center. His Base Dr. Genocide enjoyed using all of his creations to build up his HeadQuarters. His PowerPlants genrated more than 50 times more energy than a Red Alert 2 Nuclear Reactor. His Barrecks housed infantry that could easily have been all commandos. His BattleWorks created the most powerful Vehcicles that wer created throughout the games including the Greater Apockilps Tank. His Air Silos lauched highly expiramental aircrat that could easily shred bases and other aircraft. His SuperWeapons were Numerous. Including the following, Liquid Tiberium Missile, Psychic Dominator, Gentic Mutator, Psychic Decimator, Proton Collider, Particle Cannons, Ion Cannons(3rd version), Rift Generators, Catalyst Cannons, Weather Control Devices, and Vacum Imploders which were all improved with greater damage and greater radius damage. However they required immense amounts of power to run all at once and their launch times were longer. However one of Genocide's special infantry (technicians) could reduce the launch times if they entered the structures. The Ultimate Weapons Dr. Genocide's pride and joy Aver was so much more than a superweapon that he couldn't even be considered as a epic unit. Aver: Is able to decimate aircraft and any ground unit that opposes him he can destroy even superweapons in just one shot. his armor was considered to be close to invernable, and has an incredible regenerative system. However when shot by an EMP he takes longer to come back online than any unit in the history of gaming. He can also build structures much faster than any construction yard ( maxium build timne is 10 seconds). DMC (Darkmatter Cannon): A catastrophic superweapon. With a single blow will completely decimate a large area of the map and strengthen all of Genocide's structures and ground forces. How he was defeated Genocide's lacks the ability to sense cloak and also lacks the ability to cloak his base. His units have slow reaction to a decloaking unit. Minus of course for Aver. The entire base is destroyed when the player destroys the heavily armored Dark Matter reaction Chamber. The map used to battle him is nearly 15 times the size of the largest map to play. His base is legendary in size and defenses.